Page 234 or doing my uncle's publisher
by Sandiclaws
Summary: Somehow, Naruto get's roped into editing his uncle Jiriya's latest book before it goes to publishing. Left alone he becomes best friends with bottle of booz while he's supposed to be waiting for the publisher to pick up the manuscript when the doorbell rings. SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fanfiction, sadly.

_So this is my first fanfic in about 2 or 3 years, so hopefully it's not bad and I did the characters justice. Never written in a POV for a drunken person so I'm not entirely sure how good it is. Please leave me a review it would be very much appreciated :)_

_I initially wanted this to be a one-shot but because the way it came out I may possibly write a 2nd part/sequel to this if anyone would like to see it! Let me know :)  
_

* * *

"_**Oh! Tatsuya please! Harder, harder! Your cock is soooooo good!"**_

_I think my eyes are bleeding. _I thought to myself numbly.

I had two hundred pages left to go and so far there were at least five sex scenes in a four hundred page book. God only knew how many more my uncle Jiraiya had managed to squeeze into this plot-less piece of shit.

"Why the hell do you need me to read this… this _word porn _anyways!?" I froze when I read the word "pocket-rocket" and slapped a hand to my face in frustration. I glowered at my uncle who was enjoying his fifth cigarette of the day and his seventh cup of vodka. "Do I look like a fucking horny forty year old housewife to you?"

"Well, when you wear those short-shorts, you kinda look like a butch lesbian from behind." Jiraiya took another swig of his cigarette, and grinned. "Naruto, you were the one who said that you needed the money."

_Yeah ass-wipe, but you couldn't pay me enough to do this!_

"Then why couldn't you have given me a fucking normal job!? _You _don't even have a job! It's a miracle people buy this shit!" I gestured to the manuscript in front of me. I had a collection of pens and sharpies spread out over the table that I was using to edit the damn monstrosity.

"Listen here kiddo; _you're _the one who was whining about not having a job. I'm paying you quite well to read my masterpiece! You should consider yourself lucky! You're getting to read the whole thing before it hits the shelves!" He took another breath in before he put out the cancer stick. "Some of my more… zealous fans have made it their personal mission in life to spoil this book. I can't have the manuscript leave this house until it's done and in the hands of someone I can trust! Last time I took a book to my editor, a whole chapter was leaked out!" He grumbled. "Fucking Facebook."

I just rolled my eyes. Grabbing a red pen I made sure to murder the words 'purple-headed warrior'.

Working for my uncle as an editor was putting a few more colorful words in my vocabulary, and quite a few new ways to say penis that I did not need to know about. Sometimes I think he put some of this stuff in just piss me off.

He saw what I had just crossed out and snorted. "It's not my fault you blush like a virgin." He gulped down his vodka in one shot and started to stagger towards the door before I could even say anything. I glared daggers at him when he turned around.

_Oh, if only my eyes were fucking laser-beams._ _How the hell are we related again?_

"Listen brat, finish up and in an hour or two a rep from the publishing company is going to stop by and pick up the book. I'm tru- trusting you against better judgment!" He lifted his empty glass high. "I've gotta go get more. More cigarettes. _Do not _give it to _anyone _without checking ID! *Hic*. T—hisssss will not be Twilight!" And with that he slammed the door behind him, taking his drunken ass out into public.

_Where he'll get arrested, hopefully._

I sighed in relief. Finally peace. Still how the hell was I supposed to get two hundred pages done in "an hour or two"?

The manuscript was sitting there, still open to that god-awful sex scene. _Page 234 huh. _I peered closer at the sentence I had stopped at and rolled my eyes again. The dialogue was just so unbelievable. The sex was just too cheesy, and in this scene the couple was fucking in the most ridiculous position that could have only been found on Kama Sutra Google searches. Although, for once uncle's lead male character wasn't the cliché playboy who found the _one _and decided to "settle-down".

My friend Sakura would always try to get me to read her endless supply of romance novels once she found out I was gay too. She told me Ino, her girlfriend, wouldn't touch them so I was _obligated _as her gay best friend to spend time with her and read them. I didn't really understand how her female logic worked but I got hooked into reading the books somehow. My experience in reading so many (the official number shall never be uttered!) was the only reason why my uncle was giving me this job. Still the books were always so fucking predictable. It was the same shit over and over again with lots of porn to distract from the broken record.

So I guess I had to give my uncle props, though the girl was a bit of ditzy character, and a bit of a dumbass.

_Whoa, Naruto. You're starting to care. _At that thought I stopped, and noticed I had the pen in my hand, hovering just inches over the book, about to write a suggestion of all things.

I very quickly unclicked the thing, and leaned back into the couch, away from the book.

The pen was still in my hand.

_I was getting paid for this_, a better and more rational part of my brain reasoned. But, this was uncle Jiraiya of all people. The day I help him, he goes sober and doesn't spend the day acting like a fucking pervert. No more hitting on anything with a skirt and using 'research for my book' as an excuse to travel and go peep at foreign women. And just like me helping, that would be just as impossible.

Not working seemed like a good idea, so I chucked the pen over the counter across the room, and it landed somewhere in the kitchen. I laughed and snuggled into the couch. I hadn't been in my uncle's house in a while. I was staying with my godfather for college since I couldn't afford anything, so gas was a precious thing unless money was involved.

He kept the place relatively clean. That is, if you call porn magazines left on every available horizontal space, neat. The living room walked right into the kitchen, and everything else was down the hall. It was small, but I couldn't see anyone wanting to move in with my uncle anytime in this existence.

I peered around looking to see if he had made any changes besides recycling the playboy issues, when I noticed the bottle of vodka just sitting there, so innocently on the kitchen counter.

Jiriya had a regular sized cabinet dedicated to his booze, and he treasured it almost as much as he loved his porn. The thing was three fourths full so there was still plenty left... and I did turn 21 not too long ago…

It was calling out to me. I swear some little voice in my head was telling me to go down what was left of that bottle.

"_Naru, you know you want me. I'm sitting here, water sliding down my body, just waiting for you to come over here and put your pretty little mouth on me…" _

Oh god, Jiraiya was poisoning my mind. I shook my blond head real hard and slapped my cheeks a couple times. Still I found myself meandering over to the bottle, making sure to skip the pages ahead at least a hundred pages before I went over to the alcohol.

Fifteen minutes later I had at least four glasses and had managed to rewrite a few things. Even being shitfaced I could do this shit! Well a lot better than my pervy uncle anyways. I was in the middle of removing more strange nick-names for penises and… other things when the doorbell rang.

_Finally, I can get rid of this piece of shit._

I set down my glass, smacked my lips and marched up to the door. I was walking perfectly straight and definitely _not _swaying on my way. I giggled and grabbed the handle and flung it open. A tall black haired man was standing on uncle's doorstep. He looked quite surprised when I opened the door; I guess it was probably because he was expecting my pervy old uncle and not me and my sexy good looks. He was dressed in nice dress clothes; a blue silk shirt and black slacks that looked pretty damn good on him. I gave him a big grin and leaned against the doorframe.

_He's pretty. _The man's skin was smooth, and totally opposite of my tan complexion; it looked like marble. I scrunched up my eyebrows when I saw his blackberry in his hand and an amused expression on his face.

_Must be the rep dude!_

"Yo-youuuu're here!" I sang happily and reached over and grabbed his arm. "Finnnnalllly! I can rid of it!" The guy was a bit surprised when I suddenly wrapped my arm around him and dragged him into the house.

"You would not believe! The fucking sex scenes in this thing!" I pointed to the manuscript on the table and the rep sent a confused look at me though I saw his lips quirk a bit. I didn't know why he'd be confused about it. I looked back at the book. It was then that I realized that the book was still open and I hadn't finished editing. Whoops.

"I totally- totally finished the editing!" I lied through my teeth and marched over to the couch. I very innocently closed the book and waved it at the rep. "Are you gonna take it away now? Jiriya has been writing such stupid things in here!" I sniggered. "He called a ding-a-ling a bratwurst! And don't get me started on the girl character! What a fucking ditz!"

"Ah.."

"-But! DON'T worry! I made sure I edited it good! Real good!" I grinned and poured myself some more vodka. The rep was looking a bit uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room. Ah! I was being rude! I got up to get a glass for him from the kitchen, when my feet decided they were going to trip me! I flailed and tried to right myself but the rep caught me before I hit the floor.

Because I was so close, I found myself looking into his eyes. They were dark deep pits of black. His pupils weren't there! Weird! I gasped and tried pulling away but he held me still when I started wobbling again. I pouted at not being let go. I just wanted to get him a glass so he could drink with me! His bangs were hanging in front of his eyes as he looked down at me.

"What's your name?" I asked. The guy's lip twitched again. I wonder why. Maybe he had a problem. It would be very rude to bring that up! So I waited until he answered me.

"Sasuke." He eventually said in a super cool, deep voice.

"I'm Naru- Naruto!" I laughed.

"Hn…"

"Mr. Sasuke for a publisher guy you're really pretty." I mumbled. His mouth curved up a bit at that and I felt his gaze on me. A flush of heat crept all over my body.

"You're not too bad yourself, though I don't usually go for blonds." I frowned almost immediately. I could not, not be insulted by that, but I let him help me back over to the couch and I slumped down into the corner. "Will the owner of the… book be back soon?" He asked, his deep voice had such a velvety feel to it, that it almost made me forget about his earlier comment.

"Yeah…" Well that depended on how soon you thought soon was. "He's just buying more booze and peeping at girls."

"Peeping?" Sasuke echoed. He was leaning back, his face back into an amused expression. I scowled at him.

"Yes, he's a pervy pervert. Just read the shit he wrote!" I flipped it open to page 234 and placed on his lap. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but looked and started to read the page. I'm sure the guy's eyebrows woulda tried to go into his hairline if they went up any further. I heard him cough and he placed the book back onto the coffee table.

"Yes quite… perverted indeed." Sasuke glanced over at me again. His dark, black eyes were so deep and strong that I felt really hot again all of a sudden. I was trying my best to look away but it's like his freaking eyes had magical powers and were keeping mine in place.

"It doesn't matter cause I'm the best editor ever! It's gonna be fucking fantastic! It'll definitely be a best-seller!" I grinned.

"Oh? The best editor ever?" He smirked but I could tell he was getting bored. Did he have to wait for Jiriya before he could take the manuscript? I got up again to try and get him a glass but my feet tripped me up again and I toppled right on top of him.

"O-h, uh sorry!" I mumbled, though he didn't look that upset. I was practically in his lap. "D-do you have to go soon?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes. I very suddenly felt sober. Well sober enough that I could figure out that I was almost straddling a guy I just met.

"I think, I can stay a bit longer." He met my eyes again and I shivered. I was still very much drunk but I slowly became aware of the fact that our faces were getting closer and closer to one another. I still couldn't look away and I quickly shut my eyes when our lips met.

He pressed his lips against mine firmly and only moved them a bit. I think he was trying to figure out if I was going to pull away before he suddenly took over and started kissing me with earnest when I didn't. His mouth was so warm and his lips were soft but firm. I very happily pressed back into the kiss, when he pushed me back into the couch, his mouth never leaving mine. When I gasped in surprise he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I groaned; his body was on top of mine, hovering, not touching. We continued to make out for a few minutes. Sasuke was an intense kisser. Very dominating and it was like he put everything into it. I moaned into the kiss, attempting to get some control but he battled my tongue away rather effortlessly. I saw him smirk above me and I glared.

He pulled away, and I frowned. I wasn't done yet! I tried to reach up for him, but he moved out of the way and started kissing my neck. He started at my shoulder. It only tickled at first, but when he got a little higher, I couldn't really complain, or really do much at all. I felt like I was melting, and I couldn't even scowl when I felt him smile against my skin. He was just at that one spot that made me feel like mush. His kissing turned to licking and then to sucking and I was starting to melt he more he kept on.

"So what's his name?" He whispered into my ear. I blinked, neurons misfiring, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"W-who?"

"The… author." He scraped teeth against skin.

"J-Jiriya." I muttered and I was rewarded with a kiss next to my ear.

"Hn." Was his answer.

"Last name?"

Why the hell was he talking about my fucking uncle of all things when we were just sucking face? That question flew right out the window when he went back to sucking on just the _right _spot.

My hands were fisting his silk shirt. I rubbed the nice material between my fingers, sighed and shivered when he bit my ear. I was very much enjoying myself as he started sliding his warm hands up my shirt. They explored, touching, sliding. When he reached my nipples, he gave them both a sharp squeeze and I moaned as a sharp crackle of pleasure went _down _my body. _Holy shit! _I heard him chuckle up above me and my mouth was taken again. His hands were incredibly soft for a man; uncallused and smooth, and they felt incredibly fucking good against my skin.

My own hands were lost. I had no clue where to put them, so I settled with an awkward loop around his neck that he didn't seem to have a problem with.

The only reason why I knew I was gay was one make-out session I had with a kid from high school. Other than that I had no experience whatsoever. At least half of my life I had thought I was straight, but that quickly ended when the only girl I ever liked was scooped up by an over-protective, homicidal-if-you-touch-her-girlfriend, blond bitch named Ino. So this thing with Sasuke was very quickly reaffirming my sexuality for me.

I didn't even notice one of his hands traveling down south until my jeans were undone and he was there. His large hand wrapped around me, very gently, and barely touching me at all. I gasped into the kiss and he slid his hand down _very _slowly. I squirmed trying to get more friction, more _touch_, but he kept the same grip, just teasing me.

"Well?" He breathed, pulling back.

"Ah!" I cried out when he gave me a squeeze and tighter grip. I was aching so hard and his hand started to move faster and faster. My eyes rolled back and I started moaning like a porn-star. _This is sooo much fucking better than my hand! _I groaned and my head flew back as he stopped his fast pace and instead rubbed his thumb on my slit. "Umm, it's ah-" I was rewarded again with another stroke. _So close!_ I could feel I was teetering on the edge and my lower body was wound so tight, just waiting for the next tug of his hand. He bit into my shoulder just as he delivered another rough press to my slit.

I let out the answer and came just when the front door opened.

"Hey brat, whose car, is in my driveway? Is it the re-" My uncle stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sasuke on top of me on his couch, with his hand on my cock and covered in my cum. His eyes traveled downwards and noticed that his manuscript was wide open on the coffee table, and then back up to us. "Who's this?" He coughed and looked away.

Sasuke climbed off of me slowly, only after giving me another lip twitch. Weirdo. I very quickly grabbed the throw from the back of the couch while Sasuke grabbed a tissue from the table. He rose from his seat after cleaning his hand. Guess he was leaving with the manuscript now.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked over and offered my uncle his hand. "I'm the man whose car you backed into yesterday." He said while shaking. My uncle and I blanched.

_Oh shit._

"Ah. Hah ha. Yes, yes! I meant to leave you a note, but I didn't have any paper handy." Jiriya peered over Sasuke's shoulder and gave me a glare that made mine look like I was just staring. Well that's what I was doing after the guy dropped that bomb. _Well shit, I feel real fucking sober now!_

"Of course. It's a very good thing I stopped by then." I could feel the fake smile in Sasuke's voice. It sounded like pure poison dripping from each word. He peered back at me for a second and I blushed. "Although I'm sure we could work out an agreement as to how you're going to pay for the damage." He continued his gaze and left a very deliberate and lingering look at the manuscript on the table.

It looked uncle Jiriya was about to have an aneurysm.

"Now then, I have a business appointment I must attend to. I will be back tomorrow to discuss our… agreement." With that, he left his blackberry in hand, and dialing a number as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

We waited in silence; me sitting and him standing, not moving an inch. When we heard Sasuke's car turn on and pull out of the driveway, my uncle breathed in sharply.

"Naru-"

"I can explain!" I squeaked.

"Oh do tell. I want to hear this story."

"Well, uh, you see." I glanced around, finding nothing to help me come up with a metaphorical shovel to dig my way out of the shit I was in. "He looked like the rep from the company thing, okay!?"

"And you were deducing this while his tongue was halfway down your throat?" He raised an eyebrow. He didn't look at me though when he said that, only reminding me of what had happened.

"I had a bit of vodka.." I said sheepishly.

"A bit? I can smell you all the way from here!" He was on the other side of the living room. "Why did you think he was the rep?"

"Well why the fuck not!? How many fucking well-dressed men show up on your doorstep every day?"

"Oh I don't know, a few bat-shit crazy fans looking to impersonate company representatives to steal important book information?"

"Please! Who the hell would think your book was worth stealing!? It's nothing but a pile of shit! Even Sasuke thought so!" I fired back. I didn't realize my slip up until my uncle's face got, very, very red.

"YOU SHOWED HIM THE MANUSCRIPT!?"

A soft and reluctant knock came at the door.

"H-hello? I'm with Hobbs Publishing Company." A little voice that I could barely hear came from behind my uncle's front door. "I'm here to pick up the manuscript."

* * *

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, or any brandnames/ copyrighted information mentioned in this fan-fiction. I am not making money off of this  
_

_Here is part two of 'Page 234, or doing my uncle's publisher' on popular demand from my and LJ accounts. I do realize it was a bit of a cliff hanger so I decided to go ahead with it lol. Thanks so much for the great reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the long wait!_

_I do have an idea for even a third part… it may happen. No promises, so please don't pester me about it. I'm not so sure I want to keep it going I feel like my fics deteriorate in quality when they turn into chapter fics. So if I do write a third fic I'll probably just lie to myself and call it a one-shot xD Shh, don't tell me!_

_By the way, just a note, Jiraiya in the series is based on a Japanese folktale (Wikipedia that shit!) So I just used the last name from the legend in case you were confused about who Mr. Monogatari was._

_Please leave me a comment! :)_

_P.S: I just wrote another fic (that's going to be multi-chaptered… *sigh*. It's called "Wine and Cigarettes". Please also give that stop and tell me what you think! It's both on my livejournal and my accounts! (if anyone has an LJ, mind dropping me a comment there? I'm feeling rather lonely over there xD)_

* * *

I was busy pretending to be a caterpillar when my phone started buzzing.

It was after ten in the morning, and I was wrapped tight, moping in my orange comforter. I was surprised my dad, Iruka, wasn't leaping up the stairs, demanding that I get out of my room at this time in the day.

Well, he was really my godfather, but he probably fit more into a 'mother hen', or better yet a helicopter parent. He liked to hover, even after I hit age 21.

There was only one explanation to why I wasn't smelling, eggs, pancakes, or some sort of delicious breakfast food cooking downstairs, and why my ear wasn't ringing from not being yelled at.

Kakashi was over.

He must have snuck in after I came home from my uncle's house last night, feeling used, and thoroughly cussed out. I really wasn't sure how I felt about their relationship; my dad, the school teacher and nervous spaz, and Kakashi, the perverted office worker who wore an eye-patch of all things and read porn whenever he could. Porn being, Jiraiya's books. The guy was a big fan apparently.

I scowled as my phone kept going off. It was either my alarm or someone was calling. _Is it Saturday? _I asked the calendar inside my head. It wasn't reliable; I was almost always a day behind. I faintly remembered my alarm shouldn't be set to weekends, so someone wanted to chat. Couldn't people just text? It was less work I had to do.

I managed to wriggle an arm free the orange depths of my blanket, and grab the thing after the fifth ring.

"Yeah?" I grunted into the phone. I sat up and started patting down my bushy, blond hair, even though it wasn't doing me any favors. It still stuck straight up in every direction it could think of.

"Naruto, I need you to come by the house right now," came my uncle's strangely sober-sounding voice over the receiver.

"Why?" I grunted. I did not feel like going there and dealing with him after yesterday. "Do you want to cuss me out again, we can do it right here, no face-to-face needed."

He sighed loudly. "Just get your ass over here." Jiraiya muttered into the phone before he hung up.

* * *

"So are we having a party or what?" I asked dimly when he opened up his house door. My dad and Kakashi had still been locked up in their room, so it was either deal with them afterwards (I really didn't need the mental images) or go to Jiraiya's house.

I had thrown on an old stained t-shit and didn't even bother with my hair which was sticking up like I had been plugged in to an electrical socket. The pants were even worse; I was wearing some worn-out jeans I had found in the laundry basket that I had put on because they were the only pair that weren't smelly. This is why I need someone for a courtesy sniff.

He didn't say anything as I continued talking, and I followed him into the house. "Cause you know I could pop open some tequila and down that before you yell at me, if that makes you hurry the hell-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed the other person in the room who was seated in my uncle's armchair, a pale ankle revealed from black dress pants was perched on a knee.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Also known as the bastard who molested me yesterday for fucking information!

"Why the hell are you here bastard!?" I practically screeched in shock.

"Hn." Was his cool, not-a-real-word, response.

I watched his eyes give me a long one-over; long because they lingered in places for a while.

They flickered to my neck where he had left a hickey behind, down to my chest, and lower. Every spot he looked, I remembered a touch, a bite, and a kiss to my skin, and I felt myself blush bright red and I gave him a scowl. It burned, like he was touching me himself.

"Did I not make it clear that I was returning today to discuss how Mr. Monogatari was going to pay for the damage done to my car?" He glanced up at my eyes when he was done looking everywhere else. When I looked into those dark coals, I couldn't help but picture yesterday; him on top of me, his tongue down my throat, and his hand on my coc-

"What the hell does this old perv's shitty driving have to do with me?" I saw Sasuke's lips attempt to smile, but they only curved slightly before forced to move back down to his disinterested, constipated look. Well, it was a _pretty _constipated look.

"As I have told Mr. Monogatari, as payment for my car, I will not release any details of page 234 to the press as long as he pays for the damages." He gave my uncle an arrogant flicker of a smirk before he turned his attention back to me. By then his eyes had lowered slightly, and his expression was unreadable. I swear he could change his expression faster than a fucking strobe light could go off. "However, I am in the need of a secretary. I assume you are no longer being employed here,"

I didn't even have to look at my uncle to guess that was a very big no.

"So, you're just going to give me a job?" I asked dumbfounded. _Damn, I should let random strangers molest me more often! _But I backpedaled and remembered there was a huge chunk of my pride that had been dealt a serious blow yesterday. And I didn't miss that the job was part of the package deal.

"Hn." His dark eyes focused solely on me, while my uncle had long given up being included. I heard him in the kitchen, probably digging around his booze cabinet. I stared back. "Think about it." He neatly sat his leg back down and rose from the seat. He was a head taller, and I hated realizing I had to look up at him to meet his charcoal eyes which were alive with a power he knew he had over me. The look made me shiver and more memories were rushing back faster now. My face probably looked like a tomato. "I'll be back in a week. If you find a job by then, I'll forget about all of the damage to the car," We both jumped when we heard a glass fall and shatter in the kitchen to those words.

Obviously Jiraiya was still listening.

Once I recovered, Sasuke gave me the same smirk he had given my uncle a few minutes ago before he was slipping his Blackberry out of his pants, and walking out the door.

I stood there in shock, embarrassment, and arousal? My whole body felt like it was on a glorious fire, and my pants had gotten slightly tighter. I glared down at my crotch. _Traitor. _

Before I could even move from the spot, a pair of hands suddenly descended on my shoulders and squeezed, scaring the living shit of me. I would have jumped to the ceiling if the hands hadn't held me down!

"That sounds like a _great _opportunity Naruto. Now you don't have to come begging to me for a job!" My uncle gave a booming laugh that was so fake, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh please, you just don't want to pay for something that _you _did! Just cause you can't drive doesn't mean I should be lumped in with you." I grumbled.

"Oh so you mean leaking out information of a copyrighted series shouldn't be a cause for concern?"

"Yeah, cause you're too fucking cheap to sue me anyways." I snapped. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it again. "There's no way I'm going to work for that," _sexy as hell _"bastard." I continued. "You don't have to worry about your precious book."

"Ha, good luck finding a job then." He coughed while starting up a cigarette in the house. He only did that when he was trying to get rid of me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my keys out of my pocket so I could get the hell out of here before the smoke started coming my way.

"By the way," he called when I was making my way out of the house. "If you're so confident in yourself, I wouldn't put my name down as a reference. Just a word to the wise." Jiraiya said, smiling while his cigarette hung out the side of his mouth.

* * *

I shoved my hands in my pockets for the tenth time that day, and probably the hundredth time that week. Seasonals had just started, so there were supposed to be jobs in every place in this city, but everywhere I went no one would even hand me an application! This was the last day of the week I had to find something, and I hadn't even been given one chance.

Most places I was shot down right away because I had no work experience. The very few places that said they were hiring, told me to apply online. I kept my phone on me at all times, but I never heard a word from them, even after introducing myself to quite a few managers. All of them shot me down almost immediately, and didn't bother to really listen to what I had to say. It was like as soon as they saw me, I was out.

I was walking down the shopping district, skyscrapers towering over me, and my hands in my khakis after I had untucked my polo that had been getting uncomfortable.

_This fucking sucks._

I'd spent the entire day on the job hunt, and now the street lights were coming on, and the sun was retreating away like God had stolen a whole hour from me. I could believe that too, it didn't make me feel better though; it just pissed me off.

I was halfway home when I felt my phone buzzing my pocket. I immediately grabbed it and pressed a kiss to the top.

_Oh dear Mr. God of Phones, please let this be for a job! I promise to worship you every day and pay my phone bills on time! I'll even throw in a goat!_

I did not recognize the number, and I just hoped it wasn't Jiraiya again, remembering that I didn't have his house number in my contacts.

"This is Naruto." I said very sincerely, and you could most _feel _the hopefulness in my tone. _Job, job, job…_

"Hn, from your voice you had no luck in the job search I assume." I stopped right in my tracks when I heard that deep, _amused, _velvety voice come through the speaker.

He was stating it, he wasn't asking.

_Bastard._

"You know some people would just ask for someone's number, instead of going behind their backs like a bastard, and tricking people into giving it to you." I retorted.

He chuckled into the phone. "I didn't have to trick your uncle; he was rather forthcoming with your contact information. Plus it's standard to be able to get into contact with my employees when I need to."

"Hey, I never said I didn't find a job!" I croaked. His voice was doing funny things, even over the phone, and I started walking faster. I could feel my face, and whole body getting really warm, even with October wind blowing through the city.

"Yes, but someone who just found a job usually doesn't walk around the shopping district without buying anything."

I stopped dead again and got cussed out by a couple teenagers walking behind me.

"Shit, what are you stalking me now!?" I hissed. I received a few weird looks from people who were trying to decide if I was sane and safe to walk by, while I cast a suspicious glance in every direction to locate Sasuke in the crowds walking by.

"Hn. If you mean sitting in my own office and watching a blond idiot walking around like he can't get a job, is stalking, then yes that's what I'm doing."

"Your office?" I repeated, feeling a bit numb.

"Turn around, and go into the building a block down." I turned on my heel, doing as he instructed, not really knowing why. I think it was that damn voice.

_Velvet. _

"Floor 75." After that he hung up. I was left standing in front of a tall, daunting building, reaching into the sky. It wasn't the tallest building around, but it definitely wasn't the shortest. The windows were reflecting the setting sun, and I could only think of one word to describe the building. _Impressive. _

It was another reminder that I still lived at home with my crazy father who was worse than a dog when it came to separation anxiety. If I ever did make enough to move out of that house, I'm sure Iruka could very easily guilt me back into it.

_I sure as hell never worked in a fancy place like that._

I had no clue if it was for living in or a business when I walked in, and I half expected to be stopped by the elderly security guard. He gave me an uninterested glance, but it looked like he had been told I was coming while shuffled nervously towards the elevators.

The floors were a tasteful marble and the desk he was sitting in was some sort of smooth metal, tall and rounded. There were a few plants that had to be real placed around. I'd been in a few high-rise buildings before, but they were usually covered with ugly carpeting and tasteless paints. Not that I was so gay that I was critiquing interior décor, but I had to say, this place looked nice. One time, Sakura made the mistake of thinking that just because I enjoyed men more than women that I was the one to talk to about fashion advice. She learned very quickly, that this was not the case.

I made sure to send my dad a quick text that I wouldn't be home when I said I would so he wouldn't flip out. A part of me knew that Kakashi was probably still there though.

_Wait… Don't think about it! No… No… No, bad images! BAD IMAGES!_

The whole rid up to the 75th floor, all I could see were things fueled by an overactive imagination that would potentially scar me for the rest of my life and stain my face forever red. It did, but it also kept me occupied from thinking about a certain bastard who was waiting for me.

But I didn't need to be imaging my dad and Kakashi doing the horizontal tango. It was destroying brain cells that I probably would never get back.

I still had a while to go so I leaned back against the railing while pushing aside disturbing mental pictures.

My reflection was staring back at me through the shiny elevator doors. I made a face and scrambled to fix my messy shirt which was half tucked in and half doing whatever the hell it wanted. Not completely sure what would look best, I fidgeted with it for a few minutes, hoping there weren't cameras in the elevator. I pulled it out and smoothed it down. My hair was a wreck, but there was no gel, or hair product that could tame the beast that grew out of my head. So I left it alone to do what it wanted.

My breathing picked up when the 75 was highlighted, and I swallowed nervously. The doors swooshed open. I took slow steps out onto shiny hardwood floors. A desk was pushed off to the side against one of the walls, which I assumed was for a secretary during normal working hours. The other side had a leather couch and a few expensive looking chairs. Right above the secretary desk and on the wall were large bronze letters that read " A. C O R P".

_Just who the hell is this guy? _I thought staring at the shiny lettering.

There was a hallway ahead of me that split into two different directions, and had many, many rooms. I wasn't sure where to go, and there wasn't another soul in sight. I could only hear my own breathing, so I practically squawked when my phone started going off again.

It was the bastard's number. He had sent me a text.

_Left, last door straight ahead. _

Scowling at the phone, I put it back into my pocket and headed down the hall. Each step was incredibly loud to my ears, and I couldn't help but feel self-conscience as I opened the wooden door.

Seated in a large leather chair, in the middle of the room, was Sasuke Uchiha. The bastard who got me into this whole mess.

"Close the door behind you, and take a seat." He smirked at me, as I shuffled nervously over to his desk after doing as he asked without really thinking about it.

The whole wall behind him was made of glass, giving him a direct view of the city below. The floors beneath my feet were white carpet, which made me desperately hope I wasn't tracking anything behind me, and thankful that I wasn't making too much noise like in the halls. And the furniture… The leather chair was imposing and the desk just as, if not more impressive. The dark wood accented nicely against the floors and walls.

I thought most guys who worked in an office were usually overloaded with paperwork. There wasn't a single thing on the desk. He didn't even have a computer. I gave the empty space a wary glance while I sank into one of the chairs offered to me.

Sasuke regarded me with a leveled stare. I gave him a glare back and crossed my arms to hide that I was shaking.

"So why don't you tell me about this job that you supposedly have, or do you enjoy window shopping like a teenage girl?" He leaned back in his chair, waiting for my answer.

I scowled and lowered my eyes.

"I didn't find one." I muttered to the arm rest.

"Oh? Were the employers not interested? Did they turn you away as soon as you walked into the door?" He rested his head against his chin that he had propped up on his chair. He looked too smug for some reason, like he knew something…

"You blackballed me!" I growled. I knew it too when I saw his eyes fall shut and he snorted at my voice. It was all clicking together.

"I have to say I didn't think it would take you _this _long to figure it out. Just how many places did you apply to?"

"You bastard! You said-"

"I said if you _could _find a job. I never said you would, and that I wouldn't interfere." Sasuke's eyes were on me again, and I couldn't look away. His eyes were burning into me and I felt all the blood rushing to my face at his next words. "When I want something, I take it." And he said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I swallowed hard. My stomach felt like there was an enthusiastic, little boy scout inside, practicing his knots on my intestines, and my heart was pounding like a jackhammer on concrete. No one had ever said that kind of thing to me, or looked at me with that kind of dark intensity.

_Then again, no one's ever molested me on my uncle's couch just to get his fucking name… _

"A-and, what does this job you have for me. What would I have to do?" I saw his eyes darken at my question. I licked my lips and stared straight at him, wondering where the hell this surge of confidence came from, cause while my head was feeling it, the rest of my body definitely wasn't.

He let his mouth slide into that arrogant smirk, and he stood from his chair.

"Well, you will be my secretary. You will make sure that I am relatively stress free on a day to day basis," He started walking around his desk to stand in front of me as he continued, "This job will be very _hard. _You will have to work long hours, and quite a bit of overtime." By then he was looking down at me through hooded eyes that made me shiver, as he leaned back against his desk.

I had to look up to meet his eyes, and I did so like it was automatic. I couldn't help but hear an innuendo in every sentence he spoke, especially when he lifted his foot and pressed into against my crotch.

I gasped in surprise, and my breath hitched when he pressed down gently. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed I was half-way hard.

"W-wait!" He gave me an annoyed look when I started talking again. I gasped again and blushed, realizing I pressed up against the back of the chair with no escape. Sasuke started applying pressure, and I could feel my body responding. _To his fucking foot all things! _"Godammit. What am I a prostitute!? You're basically going to be paying me to have sex with you?"

"I like to think of your position as a… 'Professional tension reliever'." He said before removing his foot, moving forward, and replacing it with his hand before I could escape. I grunted and against my wishes, I felt myself getting hard, and I rolled into his hand. I closed my eyes in embarrassment, and looked away while he pressed his palm against my clothed cock.

My hips continued to involuntarily follow his hand, and I moaned when he gave me a squeeze.

"Bastard." I hissed. Another press of his hand and he was suddenly closer. I still wasn't looking at him, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he focused on attaching his lips to my neck before moving them to my ear.

"I could just _not _pay you if that would make you feel better." Sasuke whispered.

"Like hell it would!" I spat back, while trying not to breathe harder and press into his hand more. It didn't work.

"Hn. They don't complain, idiot." He grabbed my chin, and before I could retort, he covered my mouth with his own. I moaned into the kiss. Flashes of yesterday were flying through my brain a million miles an hour, and I was stuck trying to keep up with everything he was doing. How the hell did he get so close?

Within a few minutes he had his tongue down my throat, my pants open and his hand around my cock. _Finally. _I was diamond hard, and I couldn't help but feel major deja-vu before losing myself in his hand.

He had one knee on the chair, and used his other arm to support himself. He continued to explore my mouth; his tongue tangling with mine. Every so often, just when I was gaining some control, he would flick the roof of my mouth tickling me, catching me off guard, and then he would speed up his hand. My hips would start following the new pace, I would get lost, before he slowed down again. He started the process over and over again, teasing, and I could only moan and helplessly follow his rhythm.

I was beyond caring about money, or my uncle's book, or why I was even there.

I broke away from the kiss. Sasuke just smirked at my dazed expression before attacking my neck which was already decorated with hickeys from yesterday. Thank god I had gotten home late yesterday. If my dad had seen them, I would have been murdered.

Sasuke kissed, sucked and loved at every weak, sensitive spot he had found yesterday. His hand was moving slower and slower with each stroke, and I tried pressing my hips up, whispering words of encouragement, and even cussing at him, but he wouldn't go faster. I gave him a frustrated half growl, half moan when he finished leaving what felt like would be a very dark hickey.

My nails were probably leaving permanent marks into his chair, and I dug in hard when he pushed his thumb against the sensitive head of my cock. My back was aching bad from the position I was in.

Suddenly his hand was gone from my cock, and I sighed as he withdrew. Sasuke stared at me, raked at me up and down, staring appreciatively. I leaned back into chair, thankful I was sitting down, trying to catch my breath. There was enough blood left in my body, that wasn't in my cock, to make my face burn. Still my dick was throbbing.

I did my best to glower from my position. That dark smile was back on his face.

"Strip and get on the desk." He commanded.

It took a minute for the word to get through the murk of lust in my head. By then I was already half way naked before I realized that I was just going along with the words of a guy I barely knew. I paused with wrangling with my shirt, and asked myself: _do I care? _

_Nope. _Said my brain, and it made sense to me.

The only problem I had was when I got to my pants. I couldn't seem to get them off. I clumsily wrestled with them. Sasuke patiently waited, and I eventually realized I had my shoes on, and that those probably should come off first. Once I shed my clothes, I gave the desk a worried glance. The thing was wide as I was long so I would have plenty of room up there. It was just…

I kept my gaze down while I carefully maneuvered my way onto the desk. There was just no way of doing it that wasn't awkward, and if I had thought my face had been on fire before… Though I couldn't but feel warm in a real good way with how Sasuke's eyes were on me. Burning into me. Watching my every move.

"Hands and knees." He said quietly.

I shivered at his heady tone before I went down on my hands as asked.

"Good." He walked around to my head. His eyes went straight to mine, and I gasped at the dark fire I saw raging there. I made me gulp. He offered three fingers to me. It took me a minute to realize it wasn't an obscene gesture. "Suck on them." He whispered.

I breathed hard, and did as I was told. I wrapped my tongue around his fingers, watching him watch me coat them in saliva. I think I saw his nostrils flare before he removed his hand and walked slowly around to the other side.

I was completely bare to him.

I didn't know if it was possible for bones to be bruised, but my heart was beating up my ribs. I could barely breathe, especially when he climbed onto the desk behind me. A hand on my ass made me jump and I cussed under my breath when I actually fucking whimpered. I heard him chuckle behind me and I scowled down at the desk.

At least I was scowling until he shoved his fucking finger up my ass!

"Ow! Fucking, fuck, shit!" I grunted. I tried moving away, but he had already planned ahead and had a hand on my hip to keep me in place.

"Just relax idiot."

"Oh I'm sorry, was that supposed to be- Ah! – soothing?" I was panting and I went down onto one elbow as he started stretching me.

"Hn." This was _a lot _more painful than what I had read about online. Then again… yaoi mangas tend to be a little misleading. I still don't understand why all of the bottoms always have to look like ten yea- _There's the second finger!_

My forehead was against the desk, and I was on both elbows by the time the third finger was in. I was in some sort of limbo where it was incredibly painful, and really fucking good at the same time. Eventually the pain dulled, and the friction from his fingers was starting to do funny things to me. I felt myself start leaking faster, and I started whispering against the desk.

I bit my lip when his hand left my hip to wrap around my leaking cock. He stroked me for a moment. Just when his fingers started playing with the head, his other fingers suddenly switched angles and my hips jolted forward. I surge of pleasure erupted throughout my entire body and I cried out in surprise.

"Ah! W-hat? Oh fuck!" He did it again, and again, and I suddenly didn't give a flying fucking fuck about what the hell was going on. I just wanted him to keep doing whatever he was doing, over and over.

Sadly I didn't get my wish. He took his fingers back, one at a time, each one made my breath hitch, and I whined. He laughed quietly again, and I waited in purgatory, feeling empty and needy. I stayed perfectly still, waiting, hoping. His hand gave me a gentle squeeze around my cock before he took that back too. My knees shook and ached.

I heard him moving his clothes around, and a zipper go down before his hands were back on my skin. I sighed, and let out a heavy breath at a powerful heat I felt behind me before his cock was at my entrance. My eyes flew open. _That feels a lot fucking bigger than three fingers! _

I didn't even have time to argue before he was pushing in. I threw my head back, my eyes squeezing shut as he filled me. Now I was leaving nail indents into his desk. I scraped them loudly into the wood while he slid inside of me and I pressed my face into the cool surface. The burn was worse, painful, but so fucking amazing at the same time. I heard and felt the desk creak while I pressed my knees down and I moaned when he was in all of the way.

"W-why, am I the only one naked?" I growled when I felt the soft material of his pants against my thighs. "Shit." I felt so.. full.

"Hn. Because that's your job, idiot." Sasuke said between heavy breaths. His hands were resting right on my hip bones, and he pulled back just an inch before sliding back in. He increased how far he went in and out each time. Sometimes he pulled out far, but only went back in a little bit, and then he'd suddenly slam right into my prostate after only moving a few centimeters. My head flew up, my back arched painfully, and my cock pulsed. I was leaking all over the desk, and my nails were leaving little rivets in the wood.

Sasuke was moving entirely too slow. His thrusts were measured and methodical, like he was trying to figure out the best way to drive me insane. I cried out with each movement, and tried to follow him, but he held me in place. When I needed to feel my dick moving through my hand, he swatted it away and commanded me to keep my hands next to my head. I slammed my palm down on the desk next my ear, making high pitched squeaking noises when it slid when he delivered a strong, fast thrust back in.

I was pretty sure my lip was bleeding and my dick was a fucking fire stick.

"Please." I suddenly begged. My voice was cracked, and my throat scratchy. I gave a weak push of my hips against his hands, and he pushed straight into my prostate. I silently screamed into the desk, and a string of unintelligible words flew out of my mouth when he suddenly changed pace.

Almost every time he pushed in, he hit my prostate and his hand wound around my dick. He still was hell bent on making me lose my mind, cause he started moving his hand in a completely different rhythm than his fucking dick. How the hell do you fucking think of this shit while you're having sex?

I started cussing, and I didn't stop while he did his fancy, sexy, _oh so fucking good, _whatever he was doing. He slowly got rougher, and before I knew it, his paces started to match, but that barely registered before a strong inferno started building in my belly.

Sasuke slammed home and my muscles suddenly contracted so hard that I saw white, and then stars and I swear the fucking Universe. I came all over his hand, the desk, and all the way up to my face. I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me and tossed me around like a leaf in a violent storm. Wave after wave of pleasure just about fried my brain and all of my nerve endings. It was the most amazing orgasm I had ever felt in my life!

I felt Sasuke come not too long after I did. I knew it too when I felt his cum slide down the back of my thigh. I grunted as he slid out, and I pushed my over-heated face against the cold desk again. My world was spinning while the aftershock wafted through me, leaving a pleasant hum along my skin.

* * *

I think I sort-of passed out, and I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious for.

When I came to, I was in the chair that I had ripped, and wrapped in a random robe, still very much naked. I jumped when I noticed the fabric hitching suggestively on my thigh and I blushed when I realized Sasuke was seated, looking calm as ever, shuffling through some papers. I guess he had cleaned up all of the cum, but it still made my face flame that he was using the desk I spilled all of my… man-juice on.

I didn't dare look at the marks in the wood.

His eyes flicked up from his papers when he realized I was awake again. They were smug. _Bastard. _

I did my best to glare, but it probably just looked like I was high, cause I was incredibly tired. I yawned, and Sasuke snorted.

"Your uncle is quite the interesting writer." He commented while gesturing to the papers he had in hand.

"If by interesting, you mean fucking perverted, than yeah he is." I muttered.

"Oh no, I find his writing to be quite inspiring. I was going to send his book to publishing when I decided to make a few… corrections myself." There was that smug look again. It made me remember I was still in my birthday suit underneath the robe he had me wrapped in. It also made me remember every single thing he had done to me in this very room, lord only knew how long ago.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, too tired to play guessing games.

"I think you'll really enjoy page 234 especially." Sasuke's look was really starting to worry me. He set the papers down and pushed them across the wood to my side. I gave him a wary glance before picking up the stack and reading his 'corrections'.

I wasn't sure if it was possible for all the color in my face to drain away while blushing at the same time, but the blood was rushing in at least three different directions, and one of them was down, while I read the words on the page.

"T-this is… every fucking thing we just did!" I stared in disbelief. I could hear myself being projected into the character. _Did I shout and moan that much? _ I felt my body stirring again. I coughed and shoved the papers away while trying to cover up my growing arousal.

I saw creases under his eyes for a second, like they were smirking, but they quickly vanished and were replaced by that dark, smoldering gaze. I swallowed hard when he focused on the inside of my thigh that I had been trying to innocently cover up.

"I have another idea for the last scene at the end, but I can't seem to get the rest of the flow." Sasuke said in a voice with double meanings running rampant throughout the sentence.

I licked my lips. I relaxed in the seat and smirked myself.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to do a bit of research then won't we?" I saw his eyes slide over me, while I pulled the tie on the robe and slowly let it fall open.

* * *

_Gah. Lame ending #2_

_You thought it would never happen didn't you guys! Admit it! xD Well… I didn't think it was going to happen either… Once again sorry for the wait, and for anyone who's read Nightingale Syndrome, I recycled a bit of my old jokes, hope they fit well :) _

_The reason why this took me so long? I wanted to make it funny! It was hard as fuck! And I still don't think it lives up to the original, but I still hope you guys enjoyed. Was Sasuke a little OC at the end, cause that's what it felt like unfortunately? :( Blah, don't mind me, I'm a perfectionist at heart._

_And yes, Naruto kind ends up, basically, as a prostitute. *cough* I mean "Professional Tension Reliever" xD Don't worry, Sasuke will take good care of him :D_

_I got a few complaints that the sex scene in the original wasn't long enough. **Okay:**_

_The dude has Naruto drunk and on the couch in someone else's house that he only wants information about. Do you really think he's going to do it up the ass with him right away? I mean the plot is far-fetched enough! xD Give me a little credit for trying to be semi realistic lol. _

_I hope this sequel/ chapter 2 satisfied all you perverts out there that wanted Sasuke to drunk rape Naruto in the first chapter! _

_Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment! And please pay my new story "Wine and Cigarettes" a visit as well :)_

* * *

_And I just want to say:  
_

_I understand the hardships a lot of people are facing with finding jobs and the horrible shitty economy right now. (Please no political comments. I could go for days….). My best friend and I were doing everything we could to help her boyfriend find a job so her mom would let him stay at their house and in the state. (His mom's bat-shit crazy so he left) We had to watch him fail over and over again. It was frustrating. He found a job eventually, but not a month into it, he was laid off. Knowing other people are in worse situations is heart-breaking so here's a hopeful thought for everyone there having problems with finding employment, and I wish you guys good luck for you, parents, family or friends! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, nor any brand-name/copyrighted information mentioned in this fan-fiction. I am not making money off of this._

_First off, sorry about the wait, you know the most common excuse of writers lol, I've been busy xD _

_**Excuse:**__ I think my writing 'mood' changes depending on what I'm doing. I started watching Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler) and suddenly everything I wrote was more tragic and melancholy lol But __**damn **__that anime has sooooo much fan-service, it almost gets me on the edge of my seat lolol. If you've never watched/read it, I highly recommend it :) It teases so bad!_

_I also I just want to say wow: thank you for all of the fantastic reviews. I actually had this idea before the second chapter and since so many people left such lovely comments I decided I wanted to go ahead and write it. Sorry for the wait though, college and work is sucking up my life lol and like I said above, I need to be in a certain mood to write like this, if that makes sense._

_Just to brag a bit__: I just about flipped out when I saw my story reach over 5000 hits O.o Thanks a bunch you guys, now where's my 5000 + reviews? xD Haha _

_Okay. This is totally a one-shot with nothing to do with the last two chapters of 'Page 234 or doing my uncle's publisher.'….. Really. See, totally convincing right? xD_ _Anyways, hope you like this LAST chapter lol. Thanks again for all the support, you guys are awesome!_

_P.S. Sorry I really rushed this chapter *cough* one-shot, so I hope it's not bad!_

_P.P.S.S. I've always wondered about this, but I've read FF's guidelines multiple times, and never have I seen anything that prohibits sexual content, which is why I post my stories here. However I seen a lot of people on here who've cut out chunks of their stories because of this 'rule' that I have yet to see. If I'm missing this rule, would someone mind me know? I'll still post here, but I just want to know if I am actually breaking any rules lol.  
_

* * *

How the hell did it come to this?

I sat on my father's couch while watching a pair of snotty 8-year olds run around the living room like chickens with their heads cut off. They screamed and pushed each other around with their dirty little hands. I wondered if I should be stepping in, but I felt like I was a fish out of water and on a skyscraper. I had no fucking clue what to do.

_How did I go from a… "professional tension reliever" to the dude that sits on your kids? _

Three kids to be exact, all ranging from the ages of 'don't give a fuck' to 'really should give a fuck.'

The worst part was that my dad was supposed to be watching these snot machines. He decided to start up a daycare business for the summer and winter breaks from school, and somehow it had slowly migrated to his house.

I woke up at six in morning; sore from… certain activities involving a certain black haired bastard, in desperate need of a shower, and my father hanging over my bed, begging me to take his place for the day.

Iruka then had run out on me, leaving me with the kids because his boyfriend, Kakashi, was having some sort of 'emergency'.

I snorted, as I thought about it.

It was probably just Kakashi speak for 'I know you're busy today Iruka, but I don't care I just want to have sex with you anyways.'

_Oh wait… no… bad images… Shit._

I sighed and sunk further into the couch trying not to think about what might have been done on said couch, and annoyed that I wouldn't be able to watch any of my favorite shows without the kids going home and potentially saying something they shouldn't know exists at their age. There was no way I was going to turn on the crap that they'd like to watch. Whatever happened to Cartoon Network? I remember watching Dexter's Laboratory, and so many other good shows. The shit that replaced them now couldn't even compare.

So I just had to sit there and wait until my dad came back, flipping through random shows on the TV. It'd already been two hours, which clearly meant I was going to be here all day. I hadn't even been able to refuse cause the kids were already here and screaming when I came trudging down the stairs, and my dad was already running out the door.

I guess I couldn't complain too much; this was keeping me from going back to Sasuke today. I'd left him a text message that I wouldn't be coming into "work". He hadn't answered. Yet.

I'd only started "working" for him three weeks ago, and we did nothing but have sex. In his office. On his desk. _Ahem._ Which is some bullshit since the very first thing he told me was that the job was a secretary position, not some politically-correct form of prostitution.

The day after he had called me over to his office, I had a sore ass and a very full bank account, which pissed me off to no end; Sasuke didn't understand the 'kept man' concept. After that, every single fucking time the guy had some sort of "stressful" problem pop up, I was called in to help "fix" it.

I groaned and tried to bat away annoying, memories.

It was irritating enough that I had to deal with him in real life. I could barely sleep now without him interrupting my dreams of steamy ramen, and ultimately led to a wet dream starring him, me, naked, and the random office supplies in his desk drawers. I was finding out new ways to use things I could buy at Staples, and my imagination was starting to scare me a bit.

It felt like every time I closed my eyes I could see his smoldering black eyes like he had tattooed them there himself.

I jumped out of my musings when I heard the bathroom door slam and the sound of little running feet.

_Damn I was hoping he had fallen in. _

Said person plopped themselves beside me on the couch, and gave me a wide grin. I gave him a suspicious glare back.

Konohamaru looked sheepish, and kicked his feet back and forth. I wasn't going to fall for his innocent act though. The brown haired boy just grinned and started messing with his scarf he refused to take off.

At first I wasn't exactly sure how I should be running these kids. I'd never babysat anyone before (looking after my drunk uncle doesn't count) and I never had any siblings. Plus, I wasn't known to like children all that much.

I didn't like kids for one reason: I was a fucking hellion when I was their age, and I could see myself reflected in their little eyes.

Well okay, two reasons: kids were like cats and people with allergies; they knew when something's up and when people didn't like them.

Namely, they knew I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, and then things started getting out of hand when they caught on, and they caught on really fast.

And then they swarmed.

An hour after dad left and some brief introductions, the house was a disaster.

We were supposed to be playing "hide-an-go-seek", not "let's-destroy-everything-can-get-our-little-fucking-hands-on."

Needless to say, the place had been a wreck, and the three brats had very triumphantly shown off their work when I eventually figured out that they never were going to come find me after thirty minutes of snickering in the closet.

Clothes taken out of rooms were thrown all over the place. Books thrown across the room, the trashcan had been toppled over in the kitchen and someone thought it would be fun to draw mustaches on all of the family pictures. Thank God they used the cheap markers and not the sharpies.

Pissed, I sent the kids to time-out.

Two of them, Udon and Moegi, I think their names were, looked upset when I got mad, and had started moving, but the other kid, Konohamaru, stopped them. I guessed he was kind of their ring-leader, and was definitely the loudest, and the most annoying.

_And so much like me, when I was his age. _My stupid brain threw in.

He said in a whiny, loud and arrogant voice that I couldn't _possibly _think of punishing him because was the Governor's grandson.

The two behind him grinned and had patted his shoulder and thought they were actually getting out of trouble. Ha.

I had told him big freaking whoop, and swatted him gently on the back of the head before I told him to stand in one corner, and assigned the others their own little spot. Surprisingly, he immediately backed down, and went to his assigned spot silently.

Now I couldn't get the little brat to leave me alone.

He followed me around, asked me to let him become my student or some craziness, and even got the others to help me clean up. I figured the other two hadn't really wanted to mess everything up, because just as soon as Konohamaru was calmed down, the other two were as well, and were fine with just playing with each other.

So after everything was cleaned up, we had played a few board games until I was tired and feeling old, and Konohamaru joined me on the couch.

I gave Konohamaru a wary glance. He was giving me puppy dog eyes, and I sighed before patting his head. Truth be told he kind of reminded of my relationship with Iruka.

"Hey bro?" He liked calling me that now, I raised an eyebrow when he reached over and tugged on my sleeve. "Can we play hide-and-go-seek. For reals this time?" The other two stopped playing and nodded enthusiastically.

I was about to answer, but my phone started ringing. I held a finger up and picked it up while the kids looked at me impatiently.

Ignoring them, I checked my caller ID, only to swallow hard at the name.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _I thought about not answering, and remembered the last time he 'punished' me. I would never be able to look at pens the same way again…

I sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said innocently.

"What do you mean you can't come in today?" Was the very first thing out of his mouth.

_Well, hello to you too, bastard._

"Sorry _sir, _but my dad had an emergency and needed me to do some work for him at the house." I growled into the phone.

"Hn. I like it when you call me 'sir'." His voice suddenly dropped into that beautiful velvet tone, and he completely steam-rolled over what I had just said.

It sent shivers down my spine, and I tried hide a blush from the kids who were looking far too interested in my conversation. "You should do that tonight." His voice was practically dripping; something he had perfected within the short time I'd been 'employed' there.

I swallowed hard and ignored my body's sudden interest in the conversation. I was sitting next to a bunch of minors for Pete's sake.

"I know you can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes. I just thought you should know." I retorted, hoping my voice didn't betray anything. I heard him chuckle into the phone, and I heard him say something, but I didn't catch it because Konohamaru started poking my side where I was ticklish.

"K-Konohamaru! Stop!" I hissed when he got a mischievous look in his eye. "I'll be there in a sec hold on."

"Is someone with you?" Sasuke suddenly demanded.

"Uh... yeah he's a..." _Hellion? Brat? Little hob goblin from the farthest reaches of hell? _"Friend." I settled on. I felt another poke at my ticklish stomach and I jumped again. I let a squeak out into the phone, and I shut my eyes in mortification. "Ha-Hang on a second! We'll do it in a minute just wait." I said in a dark whisper and glared.

The eight year old just gave me an innocent look, and I sighed. "Sorry about that-" I started.

He had hung up.

I looked at the phone in surprise, but shrugged. Sasuke didn't like hearing the word no, so I assumed he realized he wasn't getting his way and gave up.

Boy was I really fucking wrong.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" I glared when my good mood was suddenly killed. The kids and I had actually played a good round of hide-and-go-seek, without any destruction of my dad's house this time, when the doorbell rang.

I had been hoping it was my dad at the door, but nope. Instead my… boss? was standing on my dad's doorstep and was already walking inside.

Sasuke walked in calmly, with his hands shoved inside his pockets. His dark sweater was slung across his shoulders, and tied around his neck. I gave the knot a pointed stare and wondered if I could strangle him and train the little ones to help me hide the body. I gave it some serious thought before closing the door behind him and sighing.

"I wanted to come by and make sure you weren't… preoccupied with someone other than me." He raised an eyebrow at the kids. They stopped playing momentarily to stare.

Sasuke only held their interest for all of five seconds before they were screaming and running around again. His attention span was even shorter than theirs and had snapped back to me before they even noticed him. "I don't condone any kind of infidelity when it comes to my property." He started looking around in interest as if he was searching for something.

_Property!?_

"Like hell I'm your property." I growled.

"Hn. Well, you are already a part-time employee of my company."

"Che. With what I do it should be considered full time." I muttered, more to myself than him.

"Oh? That can easily be arranged." He had a dark, mischievous- no mischievous wasn't the right word for Sasuke. More like a look of pure. Fucking. Evil.

"Oh hell no!"

"Why not?" Sasuke gave me a challenging look before sliding his hand around my hip and gripping my ass. I squeaked in surprise. "I wouldn't mind having you on hand for more than thirty hours a week." He squeezed and I did my best to glare while my face started to slowly turn red.

"Ha. Very funny." I said, and swatted his hand away before the kids saw. "Why the hell would you think I was cheating anyways?" _It's not like we're in a real relationship. _I wanted to add, but I wasn't brave enough.

"I just had to be sure." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like being accused of things, and certainly not in my own house. Well, my dad's house anyways.

"Oh you know I was totally preoccupied. Yup." I said in a high-pitched voice before marching across the living room, and grabbing Konohamaru's hand. "Wanna meet my new boyfriend?" Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at that. I saw his lips twitch, and I think he was doing his best to not smile.

Konohamaru just blushed.

"Oh?" He was chuckling then, but he didn't stay that way for long, he got that dark evil look in his eyes again. Sasuke suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me upstairs. I protested but I let go of Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, watch the others while Sasuke and I… go upstairs for some grownup stuff." I managed to get out before we got out of sight. Konohamaru saluted me, and I rolled my eyes before being shoved up to the second story.

"Which one is your room?" He asked when we got up to the hallway. I just sighed and pointed, and he was tugging me inside, before he closed and locked the door.

* * *

I stared defiantly up at him from the bed, while he raised an eyebrow and looked back at me with crossed arms.

_Why does this feel like __**I'm**__ the eight year old, and __**I'm**__ in trouble? _I grumbled to myself.

"Yes?" I groaned, trying to get him to talk.

"Hn. You've been a bit unenthusiastic lately." He stated. Sasuke was referring to my work ethic, and I did my best not to blush.

"And?" I squirmed under his gaze and looked away. Truth be told, I was a little annoyed by the whole situation I was in with him. I was a fuck buddy, prostitute, thing. A booty call, I think Sakura would call it.

"I want to know why."

"Sorry I think my boyfriend will get lonely. I should probably head downstairs."

"Hn. I didn't know you had a penchant for 5 year olds."

"Eight." I said, trying not to laugh. "It's not like you have a claim." In my insane moment I managed to blurt that out. His eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Don't I?" Sasuke's voice suddenly went soft. His eyebrows leveled out quickly, and he looked away. "Nice room." He commented, before I could think about his statement. He was smirking at a few posters and the random clothes, and stuff all over the place. I rolled my eyes and looked away to hide my blush. "I especially like the big, soft blanket on your bed." He said as he quickly stalked forward and pushed me back.

"Huh?" I gasped in surprise, and before I could get back up, he was on top of me. He reached up and untied his jacket from around his neck and let it fall behind him.

"Its color is a bit bright for my tastes though." His black eyes looked down at me with a smug satisfaction.

I tried to glare back, but I didn't put much effort into it, especially when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't long before he was shoving his tongue into my mouth and wrapping it around my own.

Sighing, I eagerly returned the kiss despite my apprehension earlier. It was like as soon as he touched me, all of my inhibitions flew out the window and never came back.

Sasuke was like three guilty glasses of wine and a taxi drive to a stranger's house for a one-night stand. No's and I don't know's were quickly forgotten and replaced with yes's and fuck yes's.

I pulled him close and rubbed my tongue against his.

He smirked against my mouth, and we lay there, just kissing each other for whoever cares how long. I wasn't counting, but it felt too soon when he suddenly pulled away.

I pouted, and leaned up to bite at his neck and around his Adam's apple, right when I remembered something. We were supposed to be talking.

"Hey." I pressed a kiss to his throat. "We were in the middle of a conversation there."

"Hn. Took you long enough to notice, idiot." Sasuke pushed me back down, gently but firmly and I scrunched up my nose.

"Hey you were the bastard who insisted on talking, not me." I pointed out.

"I guess you're right." I shivered when one of his hands started tracing patterns along the skin of my arm. "I figured if you didn't catch on, I was just going to have to find ways of getting the answers I wanted." Sasuke's other hand slid down to my crotch for emphasis, making me gasp and press against him.

"I-I've been known to have moments where my brain kicks in."

"Hn." He pressed with his palm, right against my cock, which was getting hard. I moaned softly and moved my hips. When he rolled his hand, just like that… "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" His breath was warm against my face, and smelled like hot cinnamon gum. Sasuke liked to chew the spicy stuff.

"Why am I getting a feeling of déjà vu, right about now?" I asked teasingly, and gasped when he pressed harder. I slid my hands along his chest, and clutched his shirt, shivering.

"You shouldn't be. I haven't touched you yet." I didn't have to ask what he meant; he quickly undid my pants, pushed aside my boxers, and wrapped his hand around me. I bucked up, moaning louder. His hands were warm and soft, sliding around me in a grip that made my head slam down into the mattress.

"Nobody backed into your car today I hope?" I said in between gasps and grunts, trying to maintain my composure. It wasn't working to well. I closed my eyes as little trickles of electricity shot my spine with how he held me. He moved his fingers gently in circles on my soft skin.

"That's not answering my question, Naruto." He gripped me harder and slowly stroked up and down. Instead of shocks, lines of fire ignited up my entire body and I moved my hips with his hand.

"W-w-well, you're not answering mine!"

"Because they are insignificant and have nothing to do with the situation at hand." How the hell could he form such long sentences while we were in the middle of this?

"S-screw you." I moaned when he thumbed the head of my cock, pressed down hard, before slowly stroking it softly.

He glared down at me, and I did my best to glare back, but there's only so much one can do when one's…. boss? has their hand wrapped around your cock. He breathed a frustrated breath. I waited for him to talk again, when he suddenly moved closer.

"Naruto." His eyes softened, if only for a fraction of a second, and bored down into mine. I blinked in surprise.

"Y-eah?"

"Tell me what has been bothering you." His warm breath slid over my face and my brain literally broke for a minute. I inhaled cinnamon and I completely forgot that he was totally taking advantage of me. Again. I moaned before pushing my hips up. He snorted, and slid his hand up and down again, making me shiver. Only one stroke though, and I was straining my hips to get him to move again. I cussed.

"I-I don't know what to call you." I muttered. I turned my head to the side. I gasped when he slid his free hand up my shirt. Sasuke's hand paused on my chest.

_I really hate this game._

"What do you mean?" He pressed. Sasuke's fingers found my nipples, and he squeezed one until I was hissing, and writhing with the combination of his other hand on my cock, barely giving me any friction. I had no room to think, and before I knew it, I was spilling my guts.

"I don't know, ah, what kind of relationship, oh, this is." Sasuke moved his hand to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment that had me throwing my head back against the bed. He stopped suddenly and waited for me to finish. "I don't want you to be just my boss." I said through pants, hoping I was getting through.

He just snorted, like he always did. "Of course, I'm not _just_ your boss." Sasuke replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I scrunched up my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant. It was tough getting my brain to function when his hands started fucking moving again.

"Wait." I said through grunts and moans, he paused again. "Was this whole situation your way of asking me out?" I felt like I had hit the nail on the head, cause he immediately tore his gaze from mine and sped up his hands. I growled, but fell back, arching and moving with him.

"Hn. I have to punish you for making me beg earlier. Begging is beneath an Uchiha, and I will make sure it never happens again." There he went, dodging everything I said again.

"Beg?" I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about, while he was busy moving me into position. I was already naked and on my knees before everything kicked in. _Wait a minute…_"You didn't fucking beg! Last time I checked, begging involved the word please!"

"Hn. Then I will enjoy making sure you will be chanting that word for the rest of the night."

"You didn't answer my question." I mumbled. "Again." He ignored me though.

He loomed over my back. His mouth found my shoulder and bit down hard, and a hand slid down to squeeze my cock. I groaned and fisted the sheets in front of me, and he started stroking me again, just the right way, but never fast enough.

I could feel my belly tightening, and my feet scrunched up. I knew he wasn't going to let me come, but my body was just too stupid to figure that out.

Just as I knew he would, as soon as I tensed, he stopped. His hand was still on me, and he moved his mouth along my neck, sucking and pressing kisses here and there, but his hand stayed still.

Sasuke knew that I knew what he was doing, and he also knew that I knew that he wasn't going to do a thing until got what he wanted.

Still I stubbornly moved my hips, trying to get friction, trying to come, but he very easily held me still. His lips moved to my ear and I shuddered as he nipped and bit.

_Fuck. _"Please." I said with an explosive breath.

Sasuke continued pressing his lips to my neck, climbing up until he got to _that _spot where he paused. His hand still wasn't moving and my cock was on fire, needing his touch. No it was like every _nerve _in my body was singing with need.

He had stopped moving altogether, and I cussed in frustration. I thought that's what Sasuke wanted to hear. Wasn't it?

_Wait. Oh geez. The fucking perverted bastard. _I remembered the conversation we had on the phone earlier today. Sex with Sasuke was turning into a brain teaser.

"Please… sir." I muttered at the blanket, and promised myself I was going to kick Sasuke's ass later, especially when I heard him chuckle next to my ear. I didn't harbor murderous thoughts for too long, because his hand started stroking and his mouth started moving again.

I sighed and let him do as he pleased, riding out the pleasure. That was until, he stopped… again. Frustration is a word you become very fucking familiar with when you're having sex with Sasuke Uchiha.

I was about to complain, but he pressed his lips to my ear.

"I want to try something." Sasuke whispered and bit me.

He was very convincing, moving his hand up and down my cock faster, and I hastily agreed if it meant I was going to come soon. I was too distracted, waiting for him, so it took me a minute to realize that my back was cold and that he had pulled away. I whined, waiting for him to come back, I just heard a snort.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but turn around." I craned my neck looking behind me. He was leaning back against my headboard, and sitting up, watching me with hooded eyes. His shirt was open, showing off his pale skin, and he smirked when he caught me staring. "Come here." Sasuke commanded with _that _look again.

I hesitantly crawled forward, still not completely sure what he wanted me to do. It all clicked when he had me straddle his lap. We hadn't tried this position yet; he usually had me naked and bent over as soon as I walked in the room so we didn't get that much time to experiment. At least position wise; he still had plenty of time to find things in this desk drawers to play with whenever I met him in his office.

Another bad habit of his was to not take all of his clothes off. He still had his black pants on, and I could see the outline of his cock, straining against the material. I reached down and held up in my palm, watching him. Sasuke didn't let many of his reactions, let alone noises out, so I had to learn to read his facial expression, which rarely changed.

I saw his eyebrow scrunch, and the corner of his lip spasm and I knew he liked what I was doing. My eyes were hooded as I rolled him in my hand gently. His breath was hot and he suddenly became very interested in my shoulder. As if he hadn't left enough marks on my skin, he sucked on me and started biting everywhere he could reach.

I frowned at him trying to distract me, and depriving me of my fun. I unzipped him, trying not to notice he was going commando, and gave him the same treatment he was giving me a few minutes ago. I stroked him gently, not moving nearly fast enough. When I pressed my thumb against the top, he growled against my neck and bit down again, right next to the other mark he had just made. His hips moved with me every so often while I stroked him over and over again, and he just stepped up the assault on my neck.

While I think the both of us were content to play the teasing game for the rest of the night, our bodies were not, and it wasn't long before his hands started straying lower and lower. I jumped and I pressed my head against his, wrapping my arms around his shoulders when he entered me slowly.

This was the part I hated the most, and the part he seemed to like the best. He took his sweet fucking time, and made me squirm while he inserted one finger after another. Sometimes he would go in one direction, and the next he was pushed straight against my prostate, and then he freaking switched again. He had me sweating and shuddering against him with every thrust of his fingers, and he knew I was stretched plenty enough, but he still continued to press. When he suddenly pushed his fingers right onto my sweet spot and held them there, I almost screamed, and pushed down, trying to ride his fingers. Then it was back to the tease.

Bitching would not get me out of this, so I waited and waited, until I remembered that stupid fucking word again.

"Please, sir." I said through clenched teeth. My face instantly burned; feeling like it had been cooked in a frying pan, but he immediately withdrew his fingers and started pushing my hips down onto him, so I didn't have time care about being embarrassed.

"Oh, fuck! Give a guy some warning!" I said, but didn't really mean it. I pushed with him until he was completely sheathed inside of me. We both breathed hard, and I held my forehead against his, waiting for my body to adjust. I very slowly inched up, and then back down, letting out a soft noise. He was pressed up against my prostate and God it felt so fucking good.

Sasuke's hands were tight on my hips and they squeezed, letting me know he was getting impatient. My thighs were shaking, but I scrunched up my eyebrows, trying to focus on moving. I knew I was not going to want to walk tomorrow, in more ways than one.

I started up a slow, punishing pace, deciding to let Sasuke have some of his own medicine. I rode him fast and hard until we were both breathing hard, and then I stopped altogether, slowly sinking down until he filled me. I started and stopped over and over until he had had enough and pushed me back into the bed. Hooking my legs over his shoulders, he filled me again and pounded into me hard enough that he made the bed creak with every thrust.

I writhed underneath him, groaning and nearly screaming, and it was all over too soon. My belly started tightening, and I came all over both of us, flames of pleasure dancing and crackling all over my body. I shuddered, and rode it out while he finished inside not too long afterwards.

He slid out, both of us breathing hard, sweaty.

I looked up at him, frowning, and remembering that he still hadn't answered my question. As if he knew what the look was for, he smirked before swooping down and giving me a bruising kiss.

We laid like that for a few more minutes, quietly breathing with each other. Both of our lips were swollen, but we didn't care. I was about to ask again, what he really meant behind all of this, but once again, Sasuke was saved when we heard a loud wail, and crying?

* * *

"Bro!" Konohamaru screamed and launched himself at me when Sasuke and I finally came out of bedroom. The kid had tears streaming down his face, and he clutched at my shirt while the Udon and Moegi were trying to hide their sniffles.

"Hey, hey calm down. What's wrong?" I asked the little guy.

"We heard some weird noises! We thought the big scary guy was killing you! We tried to open the door, but-" And then he was wailing and wiping his snot on my shirt.

_Killing, me….? Oh. Shit. _I felt my face burning.

"Y-yeah, we were just… uh wrestling!" I said, and I heard Sasuke snort beside me.

"W-wrestling?" The three of them looked up at me with big watery eyes that made my heart ache. _Aw, shit I'm going to hell for this. _

"Yeah! Whenever Sasuke comes over, we uh wrestle. It's just ah, what we do." Sasuke smirked at me, and I snuck a glare back at him before turning back to the kids with a nervous smile plastered onto my face.

"Oh." Konohamaru stopped shaking, and wiped his tears. Then the kids were grinning again. "Bro, will you teach us how to wrestle?" I blinked at the sudden question and Sasuke coughed.

"_No!" _I said immediately, but they got that teary look in their eyes again, and fuck me, it was so convincing. "I mean, no." I said trying to throw in a light laugh and a parental tone in there. "You are far too young for that kind of… wrestling."

"So when we're older maybe?"

"Uh…" I looked at Sasuke who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised and being no help at all. I narrowed my eyes at him, and squeaked when he pinched my ass.

"Uhm… violence is never the answer!" I shouted, and walked down the stairs without looking at anyone; my face was too red and I was far too embarrassed to talk anymore.

* * *

Dad eventually came back an hour or two later, with a sour look on his face, and Kakashi in tow.

I hadn't introduced Sasuke to my dad yet, especially since we were still figuring out this 'boyfriend' thing, so he took his leave after we… wrestled. The kids were picked up, and my suspicions were laid to rest. Dad was flittering around the house the rest of the night, while Kakashi looked a little too smug, flipping through channels on the couch.

"So Naruto." Kakashi eyed me with his one eye, and set the remote down. I had made the mistake of sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. I vaguely heard the phone ringing in the background and my dad dashing around the kitchen looking for it. "Jiraiya tells me you've read his most recent book." Oh no.

He leaned forward in his seat, that one eye looking far too interested and his face was red. I leaned away. "Well, how is it? It's been driving me crazy! I've been meaning to try a few things with Iruka-" I wondered if it was possible to turn sheet white and then blush at the same time, cause that's what it felt like I was doing! One, that was just TMI, and two, I couldn't help remembering what was going to be on that one page... _Page 234..._

"Naruto!" My dad hissed from the kitchen, and I sighed from relief. I practically leapt across the room to him. "Phone for you." He passed me the receiver and shot a nasty glare at his boyfriend. Kakashi just smiled innocently and suddenly became very interested in the TV.

I raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be Sasuke; he would have called me on my cell. I lifted the phone to my ear. I couldn't help but notice that my dad looked a lot more nervous than usual.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Came the voice of an older man over the phone. I gave my dad a confused look. 'It's the governor.' He whispered, which made me all the more confused.

"Yes?" I said, still not completely sure why the governor of all people wanted to speak to me.

"Would you please care to explain why my grandson has been insisting all afternoon that you're his boyfriend, and that you're going to teach him how to… wrestle?"

* * *

_Haha, I do way too many endings like that xD As for this chapter, I figured Naruto and Sasuke needed a solid relationship, cause you know Naruto could only stand being a kept man for so long._

_Meh, sorry about the sex scene, it was a little forced (along with the whole chapter…), I decided I waited too long to post this, and it had been sitting on my computer unfinished, so I rushed it D: _

_**Note**__: seriously if I freaked anyone out with the pedophilia jokes! That's the only thing I'll apologize for xD Sorry! I kept them light, but I was just trying to be silly! I know in the real world, Naruto would be on the teetering edge of being sued lololol_

_Also, before anyone gets parental on me, let me just say I don't ever really think the time-out works. I just tried to use it to fit the story, and let's just pretend that the kids learned their lesson lol. I really wasn't sure how to write it, so I just had Naruto giving __Konohamaru__ a swat on the head, and figured it was enough. Compared to Naruto full-on punching him in the anime/manga…. _

_Some states actually just outlawed spanking. I just about laughed my ass off at that. I don't condone brutality, and abuse, but sometimes kids need a good smack. I know I did when I was the brat that I was. The kids I grew up with were horrible, just thinking about even more rights are being taken away from parents to raise their kids properly, makes me fear for the next generations._

_I don't need people getting up in arms about this fic, or my opinion, so please just drop it if you're "terribly offended". _

_Oh, and I have no problem with children, and I don't honestly know if Naruto would either. I don't think I've ever been able to really relate to little kids; I grew up really fast and got incredibly serious at a young age.(though I seem to be getting more childish the older I get lol) I'm always so worried kids hate me, so my cynical side came out a bit while writing his baby-sitting adventures =P _

_Anyways, besides my endless ramblings, hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE leave me a comment? I run off of reviews here people :) I need something to boost my ego xD Jk I have a bunch more stories that I need to finish, so keep an eye out for me in the future!_


End file.
